


Only Us Together In This World

by suhffering



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Jung Jaehyun, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Jungwoo knows somethings up, M/M, Neurosurgeon Johnny, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Trans Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhffering/pseuds/suhffering
Summary: Ever since Johnny's wife died, he began to feel out of place in this world full of Thomas the Tank engine and Hot Wheels. feeling as if it was calling him.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. All Questions, No Answers.

Johnny was a good father, a good man. He had a stable job as a medical intern and a house in the good part of town, thankfully not falling apart on him. He lived in the white-picket-fence house with his son, Mark. 

He bought the house with his late wife, a childhood friend from his hometown. She died during the birth of Mark which was tragic however she was naturally weak and knew in her heart that she couldn't make it. 

Johnny taught Mark to believe he was brought to him by the storks until he was older and could handle it and get over it with minimal scarring. 

Surprisingly, Johnny was a very good father for being 19 at the time, single at that. During the times that Mark needed to be nursed all hours of the day, Johnny made a set of rules for himself which one of the rules stated no dating not that he minded. All he needed was Mark if he was being brutally honest.

As Mark would grow into his elementary years, Johnny knew that he had to let Mark go someday as Mark would soon want to be his own person and it was okay. 

But he didn't want to, he couldn't. Johnny wanted it to just be him and Mark, no other people in their lives. Johnny was set on winning that life for them. 

It wasn't just his fear of being left alone after making memories with someone, fear of abandonment if you will. See, Johnny didn't have the best childhood, but he is proud to have made it this far. He is a doctor in training after all. But it was the fear of Mark getting hurt because people are people, He just wants to protect his beloved son from the horrors of the world. 

but for now, that wasn't the case, Mark was only in grade 2. 

Johnny awoke from his “nap” and checked his phone only to see a missed call from his mother, countless texts from his best friend Jaehyun and the time. 

5:09 in the morning. Johnny cursed at his schedule. 

He had to leave in 20 minutes, meaning he had 20 minutes to shower, make Mark breakfast, get him dressed and to school. all before 6:00. 

he sprinted to the bathroom doing a jackshit job at avoiding the squeaky floorboards, shut the door, started the water and did his business as one does in the morning; it wakes you up. 

Johnny always liked vintage houses, having bought one with Prussian blue siding, oak hardwood floor, and an iconic small salmon pink bathroom. with an emerald green vanity. similar to the one from “The Stepfather”.

Johnny groaned as the warm water ran down his aching limbs and the fact that on the way in, his back cracked loudly like one of those RELIEVING 14 YEARS OF PAIN chiropractor videos.

he massaged his hands first, making use of his thumbs to rub out all the baby knots forming 24/7, feeling a certain relief when he came to the pad of skin that connects his thumb to the rest of his hand. 

he then squirted the last of the body wash onto a loofah and scrubbed down his body making a mental note to buy some later, swiftly moving onto his lush dark brown hair he viciously scrubbed the shampoo into his hair making a lot of bubbles.

quickly rinsing off he grabbed a red towel and dried off. It was still dark outside so Johnny had time. 

he skipped down the stairs, twirling into the kitchen with no thought for the towel around his waist, no thought for the large window adjacent to him. Opening the cupboard he snatched the pancake mix and his coffee grinder.

Once he set the pancakes cooking on low, he went to his son’s room to wake him. 

“Markie~ wake up!” Johnny smiled, and when Mark would turn over Johnny scooped up his son and tickled him awake walking down the stairs. 

“Ow! Daddy! stop I’m going to pee-pee myself!” to that remark, Johnny howled happily at.

their mornings consisted of simply talking while Johnny made breakfast, or Mark would do his homework in the morning. Either way, they both loved it when Mark would sit at one of the tall chairs, sit at the kitchen island and watch as Daddy cooked. 

“Here you go, don't eat too fast Mark,” Johnny warned, bringing Mark his pancakes all cut up Mark nodded back, smiling up at his father. 

Johnny trekked back up the stairs to get dressed and pack Mark’s bag. 

Johnny wore sweatpants and a hoodie. He would be wearing scrubs until 7:00 tonight anyway so it didn't matter. For Mark, he chose regular jeans and a hoodie. 

By the time Johnny once again jogged down the carpeted stairs, Mark had finished his food and was in the midst of putting his plate in the sink.

Johnny threw the clothes at Mark jokingly, the pants landing on his face, slipping to the floor quickly. 

Mark looked at his father with fake anger, he looked like a baby lion. 

After a surprisingly short time getting his son dressed, they were out the door.

————-7:00————

“Markie, Daddy’s home..!” Johnny sighed out enthusiastically. He saw a little head of blonde hair peeking out from the large antiquated couch. Stepping into the living room, he marvelled at the hot wheels race car track Mark had built. He contemplated leaving him where he is. Johnny took Mark into his arms and brought him upstairs for bed. 

That. Damn. Floorboard. 

A stentorian noise awoke Mark from his peaceful slumber as Johnny cursed his ancient floorboards. 

“D...Daddy?” said the softest voice ever, rubbing his tiny fists on his eyes then arabica-brown eyes met Johnny’s honey brown eyes.

mark looked so sex— cute. cute Johnny CUTE!

“Daddy, why is your face all rosy? Are you sick?” Mark questioned, touching his father’s face for any signs of excess heat building up. 

“No, Sweetie I’m not sick, it's just cold outside.” Johnny laughed, beginning to walk towards the bathroom downstairs. Mark’s little hands thudded against the numerous cupboards as they made their way to the small bathroom. 

Johnny sat his son down on the toilet as he ran a bath for him. 

“How was school?” Johnny asked, looking back at his son, occasionally dipping his hand in the water to feel the temperature.

“It was good, we learned about boats and… floaty-ness.” Mark yawned as Johnny began to undress him. “Buoyancy, Mark.” He clarified as he slid Mark’s pants off. 

Johnny tried really hard not to sexualize his son, He hated that part of his imagination. His biggest fear ever since those sick thoughts churned in his mind; acting on those thoughts. 

Mark fell back asleep just as Johnny rinsed him off, his wet body collapsed on his father as they went to go get ready for bed. Johnny laid Mark on his large-enough bed and changed his clothes for a more light and airy feel. Ever since Mark was a baby he liked sleeping naked, it was just a part of him therefore Johnny had no issues getting Mark into his pyjamas. 

For 5 minutes, Johnny texted Jungwoo, the teenager who was looking after Mark while he was at work. Chatting about what Mark ate, if there were any concerns for their safety, Jungwoo mentioned something about cameras in the bathrooms and bedrooms to which Johnny denied ever installing, he responded saying that the ceiling was just sparkly which was valid. Jungwoo was very intimidated by Johnny and was petrified of asking about the potential cameras, an issue that had been plaguing Jungwoo’s safety and security for the better part of 2 years. 

After Johnny said goodnight to Jungwoo, he shut off his phone and tried catching some shut-eye but was somewhat entranced in his juvenile surroundings, all the train cars, hot wheels, the kitty pool outside, the smaller camping chair in the shed laying on his own large red one. He felt like a fish out of water. 

Was it his marital status? Single as ever on his own accord. Johnny turned over in bed, looking at the ceiling as it was staring back at him. The eyes of Nancy Sinatra staring at him with a twinkle of lust in her printer-eyes. 

Would Mark want Ms. Nancy herself as his mommy? At this point, Johnny’s mind was running through thoughts of dating, marriage. All stuff that brought deep sadness and grief to him. He didn’t hate God, Vanessa had Addison’s, whatever. He didn’t know that he was crying until he felt his face forcefully contort into one of pain and sadness. 

He raised his hands to cover his wet face, running his fingers up and down and into his hair to calm himself and avoid a headache. He wished he could just curl up and cry in her lap, she brought him so much joy, so much excitement in life. When she told him that she was pregnant, he was exhilarated and mentioned it every second sentence, making everything about Mark for the entirety of 9 months. 

When Johnny was told that she had died during labour, Johnny damn near dropped his hours-old son in shock, in fear, in misery thinking where would he go next? What would he do next? How could he live without her? 

The people surrounding him were proud that he was able to take care of Mark after such a tragedy. The people who he confided in were worried that he was so caught up taking care of his son that he wouldn’t have time for himself, time to grieve.  
Johnny’s swollen eyes fell shut as he turned once more, facing his attractive son, cupping his face in his hand, slipping down onto the grey sheet as he drifted off to dreamland.


	2. We're having a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo relives a bad part in his past for his brother and his friend.

“Dad… DAD WAKE UP!” Mark shouted, making fists with his hands and looking down at his father who simply turned over in his covers. 

“Wow~ Ok, Johnny Suh, a world-class Neurosurgeon can't muster up enough brain cells to get up” Mark sassed, placing his hands on his hips pouting as Johnny jolted up, little dust particles coming with him. 

“Don’t you speak to me that way Mark, you know yesterday was a long shift.” Johnny yapped, pointing a comical finger at his son. 

“Dad it’s eleven-twenty-five, I still haven’t had my breakfast” Mark laughed, taking a seat beside his father. “You’re fourteen, I’m pretty sure you know how to cook.” Johnny sighed, running his hand through his grown-out hair. “You’re thirty-five! I’m pretty sure you know how to cook... better!” 

“You have a point there Markie,” Johnny inhaled as he rose up from bed, making his way to the bathroom. “I am the Oatmeal Master” He admitted as he took a comb to his ratty hair. 

“Didn’t you say Pancake Master a month ago?” Mark cried, he didn’t want old, ugly oatmeal for breakfast. Johnny turned to face his short son. 

“I’m the Breakfast God,” Johnny whispered, super serious. 

Mark looked at his dad with admiration, a deep grin appearing on his face. It brought Johnny joy to see his son so happy. 

“I wish I was in like, grade 4. I took you to the parent day at school and said ‘My dad is the breakfast god’,” Mark admitted, picking at his eggs. “Why didn’t you?” Johnny asked, gazing at his son sticking out his lip as he winced at the citron flavour of the orange juice. 

“Dad, I was stupid back then,” Mark whined, “And, I wouldn’t have known.” 

Mark put his plate in the sink and grabbed his bag. “Where are you going?” Johnny asked, a menacing tone evident in his deep voice. 

“Jungwoo and Jeno’s house,” Mark replied, eyebrows scrunched together. “Do you need a ride?” Johnny asked, gulping down his coffee. Mark shook his head. 

“Bye, Dad!”

As Mark left, a part of Johnny slapped him in the face, what time would he be getting back? Was there anything he needed to grab from the store? Johnny nodded off all those thoughts, getting dressed and going to work like every day. 

“Hey, Irene!” Johnny smiled at the hospital nurse, her head poking out from the clutter of binders, pens and papers. 

“Hey, Johnny!” Irene smiled back. Johnny had a minor crush on her, she was smart, beautiful, she had her life together with her boyfriend. If Johnny wanted to, he could easily hypnotize her into dating him, damn even grey hair looked good on him, not that he had any yet he was still young. 

But that didn't matter, he had brains to fix today. 

————— 

“God damnit Jaehyun!” Mark yelled, throwing down his remote controller, looking over to his friend grinning back at him. That was Jaehyun’s 27th win this week. 

“Hey, Mark, it's getting late,” Jungwoo said pointing outside. 

“Any idea when Johnny is coming to get you?” He continued, walking into the kitchen grabbing a mug and a teabag. 

“Shit!” Mark cried, gasping when he scrambled to get his phone out his back pocket to call his dad. 

“He said if I wanted to sleepover that I could,” Mark copied, leaning on the counter as Jungwoo assembled dinner. 

“He wants you to go over there and discuss rules because, as you know i haven’t had a sleepover in a long time.” Mark finished, Jungwoo looked up at him and nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” he confirmed, taking a bite of spaghetti. 

———

Johnny was startled from his Netflix binge-watching session when the doorbell rang, he went and opened the door, seeing Jungwoo in the midst of crushing a cigarette butt on the porch. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Woo.” Johnny started smiling as he straightened out his hair walking over to the kitchen and taking out a pitcher of Five-Alive juice and grabbing 2 glass cups.

“Look, Johnny, I was hoping to make this brief, I don't want them waiting for too long,” Jungwoo stated, walking in, shutting the door behind him and sliding on socked feet to the older man. 

“As you wish, now, I don't want Mark coming home with any hickies or anything of that sort.” He said firmly as he slid a glass of juice to his guest

Jungwoo’s mind was racing as Johnny rambled on about rules. running through thoughts from the past, the present and the future. the ultimate question is; would what happened to him all those years ago happen to Mark? He nodded, understanding all the information that was being given while taking a sip, slightly wincing at the citron. 

After a few minutes of talking, Jungwoo began to feel drowsy. 

“Jungwoo, are you sure you're okay? Johnny asked, placing the back of his hand on Jungwoo’s forehead a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jungwoo replied, swatting his hand away. Had Johnny spiked it? it seemed like a plausible thing for him to do. 

Johnny helped Jungwoo over to the couch where Jungwoo took up a square of the grey couch L-shaped couch gazing over at the coffee table with all its assorted items on it, a charger, cup half full of cold coffee, and his stethoscope to name a few

Almost in a frenzy, Johnny connected his lips with Jungwoo’s, pushing his tongue between his plump lips and down his throat, A full-on makeout session as Jungwoo was shocked to the point he was crying. 

“Why are you crying baby?” Johnny whined, cupping his face caringly. 

“Don’t “ Jungwoo growled weakly, crying out when Johnny tightened his grip tenfold, poking holes through his jaw. Jungwoo tried withstanding the pain, hoping Johnny would let him go albeit knowing beforehand that he doesn't do that, ever. 

“Why not? don’t you want it?” Johnny asked mouthing near Jungwoo’s ear palming at his crotch to arouse Jungwoo. He knew better than to answer if he said no it would happen anyway. a waste of breath really. 

“Huh, do you miss master’s fat cock, stretching out that little pussy of yours open huh? Jungwoo?” Johnny whispered maniacally, sending shivers down Jungwoo’s spine. 

To be honest, Jungwoo hadn’t had any action since after college. So a little part of him wanted this, only hating the facts that he was drugged and that it had happened before. 

And the thought of this ever happening again petrified Jungwoo, scaring him to the bone. After all, Johnny was a scary man. 

Johnny snuck his hand up Jungwoo’s sweater, gripping his small breast harshly earning a girlish whimper from the other

“I’m so glad to have hired you,” Johnny growled huskily, his voice going straight to Jungwoo’s core. 

Jungwoo decided that, maybe, it was okay, he was 27 and the incident happened years ago so why should it matter? Who knows when he’ll get some next? 

Johnny pushed Jungwoo down, unzipping his hoodie while Jungwoo, compliant, shed his shirt, pants and underwear. Johnny was swift to take off his socks, roll them up and throw them somewhere out of preference.

Jungwoo could cum right there, as Johnny shed his shirt and sweated. watching the outline of Johnny’s horse cock in his underwear. From the beginning, Jungwoo loved the elder’s figure. 

He leaned down and grazed his cock against Jungwoo’s increasingly wet cunt as he growled into his eat to further moisten Jungwoo to make it an easier slide. 

Jungwoo moaned, looking Johnny straight in the face as he spoke unconsciously giving Jungwoo words of praise, smooth as molasses flows out of its container. Unsheathing his massive cock, Jungwoo nearly came, the thought of it inside him hitting him like a ton of bricks causing him to close his legs instinctively. 

“Like what you see? Kitten?” Johnny crooned, voice smooth as ever as he sucked wet kisses onto Jungwoo’s neck, dragging his tip against Jungwoo’s pussy lips. 

“Please! Johnny! before I cum! please—“ 

“You call me master, get it?” Johnny snapped, tearing away completely from Jungwoo as the said man caught his breath, deeply shocked by the sudden mood change. 

“Speak woman!” He thundered as Jungwoo choked down a cry, he wasn’t a girl. 

“Yes… Master.” Jungwoo said quietly, sitting up a little. 

Johnny sat normally on the couch, in deep thought.

“You seem to have forgotten who I am to you, slut.” He seethed, standing up towering over Jungwoo menacingly taking his hand abruptly and dragging him upstairs to his bedroom, treating him like he was changing the diaper of a 10-month-old; with vigour as he locked him in the leather cuffs at each corner of his bed. 

“Someone deserves a punishment,” Johnny growled, sounding feral like a wolf in rut catching the scent of a female. 

And just like that, with Jungwoo sprawled out on Johnny’s bed being feasted upon, the mood was back. 

Johnny slid his legs off the bed talking slowly and quietly to Jungwoo’s vulva, staring Jungwoo down in the process.

Jungwoo squealed as Johnny teased his clit with his upper lip, mouthing at the wet mound simultaneously acting as if he had to ask for permission to eat him out. Letting out another scream, Stop it! as Johnny swiped his tongue over top and in, lips latching on like a baby.

Jungwoo drank in the sight of Johnny between his legs lapping away at his honeypot; eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed. Trying no to buck his hips too much to not anger “Master”

“M-Master, can you… p-put it in? please?” Jungwoo asked, sounding normal because at this point he wanted to dick and dash, not stay around for this foreplay crap. 

Johnny looked up at Jungwoo with confusion written all over his face. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Johnny seethed, short and blunt. Jungwoo gulped in fear, regretting everything he had done previously. 

“No one…” Jungwoo whimpered. Watching Johnny stand up. 

“You know the rules, 3 strikes and you're out, Woo.” He continued. Sighing, he took his hand and ran it through the length of his hair. 

“I was going to prep you, but because you’ve been a little fucking bitch, I think I won’t.” Johnny’s voice was laced with honey, condescending-ish. Lining himself up with Jungwoo, sucking in a deep breath as he invaded Jungwoo’s slit.

Jungwoo remembered the feeling, the horrid feeling at the time. The feeling of literally being torn apart against your will, after it happened, he was thankful that he could even take care of Jae after all that trauma, He may have wanted it before, but now he could not wait for it to end. 

“Ohhh, yeah baby. Mmm” Johnny moaned, the tightness of Jungwoo bringing him closer and closer to the edge, he didn't even have to move. Once he bottomed out, he began to rock in and out of Jungwoo slowly. Meanwhile, Jungwoo’s breaths came out erratic, a scream threatening to jump out of his throat. He thought he was gonna tear, no, he was gonna tear at this point. 

That scream that was being held in Jungwoo’s throat let itself be known once Johnny quickened his pace drastically, Jungwoo hadn't even noticed. 

Jungwoo cried, remembering the pain, all 114 therapy sessions, all gone to waste. He had tried to be a better person, he really did. But his never-ending loneliness hindering him from truly being happy. He began screaming, silently and very real, he felt like he was fading in and out of existence, he had betrayed himself by wanting this. 

“Baby, I'm gonna cum!” Johnny moaned, straightening his back and thrusting more slowly, both moaning at the squelching sound mixed with the sound of Johnny’s balls slapping against Jungwoo’s pussy.

Did Johnny want to make his life hell? Just cum already you fucker! 

Jungwoo closed his eyes, clenching them shut as Johnny pounded into Jungwoo at an animalistic pace. Meanwhile, Jungwoo suffered phantom pains of being ripped apart straight down the middle with himself being the bad stitch and Johnny being the stitch ripper. 

Jungwoo felt as though he was playing a Slender game, the static being Johnny’s hypnotizing chants of “Baby” and “I’m gonna cum soon” 

Liquid fear dripping onto Jungwoo’s upper body in the form of hot, musky, Johnny sweat sprinkling from his chest, dripping down his abs and his caramel hair taking on a greasy look. 

At this point Jungwoo was screaming like a jumpscare scream mp3 file, he hated this entirely and hated himself because, why would he let this happen to him? 

Opening his eyes finally once all the movement stopped, he first looked out the window, it was still dark. 

“AAH!” Jungwoo yelped as a veiny hand yanked at his hair forcing him to look at his “Master” 

He looked like a feral wolf, veins popping out of his arms and eyes bloodshot in pure ecstasy, he backed away, loosening the cuffs and leaving the room. Jungwoo took some time to feel his ruined vulva, gasping when he felt what seemed like an alpha knot (he had learned this from ABO fics) flowing out of his hole. He propped himself up and went downstairs, whimpering at every step he took, moaning as the cum slithered down his leg as he picked up all his belongings and just went home, deciding to clean himself there. 

Jungwoo’s entire driver’s seat was covered in the stuff, countless wet wipes on his dash drenched in blood and semen. He felt emotional, he felt used and the worst part was that he let this happen. 

He slid his underwear and pants on, checking the time. The time being 2:56 in the morning, he got there at 10 pm. 

“God damnit!” Jungwoo shouted, starting the car and driving home, making a u-turn. 

He completely forgot about his brother and his friend!

Getting through the door, he saw that all the lights were off and the dishes were done, drying on the dry-rack. Smiling he walked over to Jaehyun’s room, seeing him asleep in his white boxers and Mark asleep beside him in his red boxers. Jungwoo was slightly weirded out at the sight, but a warm feeling settled in his tummy seeing that they were okay and sleeping like twins, hugging each other on Jaehyun’s too-small-bed. 

Jungwoo took a quick shower and followed suit, falling asleep to a sitcom he was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, I am spent. it took a little bit and I didn't stick to the master/slave motif but it's ok. and johnny is sexcii


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after. mark is confused.

Mark awoke, entangled in Jaehyun. He recalled the nightmare he had experienced the night before in which he clung his friend like he was his lifeline. 

“Jaehyunnie, please get off my leg.” Mark whimpered. Jaehyun moved his leg causing him to let out a scream and a series of gasps. 

“Are you okay?” Mark whisper-screamed, watching Jaehyun hover his hands around his leg. 

“Nope!! Leg cramp!!” He gasped, laying back on the plush pillow, letting out a groan, covering his face with the comforter. 

“Mark why’d you wake me up this early!?” He moaned, turning away from his window. 

“Why do you think, Jae?” Mark cocked an eyebrow at him as he rifled through Jaehyun’s clothing drawers. 

“Can I borrow your clothes? I'll return them, I promise.” Mark pleaded, hair messy and eyes half-cracked open. 

“Yeah, sure. but I don't want the cum stains on them please. I have to go places with those.” He replied, sitting up pointing at the purple shirt in Mark’s hands. 

“Don't worry about it, I learned my lesson when I stole— borrowed your uh, Gym shorts.” Mark stuttered, scratching his head after he slid the shirt on. 

“Oh there’s my jeans!” Mark exclaimed, picking them up remembering the last time he saw them. Jaehyun smiled, picking up his kinda shitty phone to check his notifications. 

“How do I look?” Mark asked, fixing his hair to make it look a little bit more presentable, Jaehyun’s questionable feeling toward his friend arose when he saw Mark’s adorable pout as he fixed up his brown hair, then looking him up and down lowkey fixed on his thighs. 

“were you just checking me out?” Mark giggled. turning around in the full body mirror cramped in between the window and dresser in the corner.

Jaehyun wished he could slide Mark’s wallet in his back pocket just to get a feel of his ass. 

Jaehyun tossed Mark his phone just as he was leaving the room. 

“Thank you! see you later!” He smiled. 

“Text me when you get home.”Jaehyun gleamed. 

Mark saw Jungwoo awake at the island sitting on a chair. 

“Bye Jungwoo.” Mark smiled at the frowning Jungwoo. 

“Wait, what's wrong” He quieted himself to listen to Jungwoo. Just as he was about to leave, Jungwoo snapped at him “Your father is a bad man!” to which Mark’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“For future reference, I will not allow Jaehyun to go there, but you are welcome here.” He said, a little calmer than before. 

“How is my dad a bad man?!” Mark frowned, nearly screaming. 

Jungwoo was no longer focused, thinking that someday Mark would know the same pain. He couldn't imagine the aftermath. 

“I’m leaving now, bye.” Mark snapped, slamming the door behind him. 

The walk home was okay, his head was swirling with questions as he sat at a bench in the hot sun. 

“Hey look it’s the little slut,” Lucas exclaimed from his big, expensive car. 

Mark looked up with the worst glare he could muster, beady eyes staring as his classmate. 

The sixteen-year-old laughed with his friends as they joked about the incident that happened a few weeks ago. 

Mark wanted no one to know about it, wouldn't even tell his dad. 

Kun went on, asking Mark if he wanted to come to a party, trying to get him to go by offering him weed and alcohol indirectly, saying it would be at the party. 

“Who’s hostin’ it?” Mark sighed, tension slipping off his face. 

“Fuckin’... uh, Jaemin,” Kun replied, scratching his head. “So, you comin’ or nah?”

“You may see me there.” Mark shrugged, standing up and sauntering over, teasingly swinging his hips. 

The two in the car licked their lips as Mark walked away, still swaying side to side until they went away. 

Mark wasn't going to go, he decided to spend some time home; he hadn't been at home in a while, he went to Jaehyun’s house, The mall with Hyuck and Jisung, both times he slept over. 

The rest of the walk was pretty okay, the beat of ‘peach fuzz’ by Tyler, the creator kept him going. 

As Mark opened the door to his house, it was quiet. Quiet like the mornings when he had to cram homework in and his dad wouldn't let him watch T.V.

He wandered upstairs to see if his dad was there, he didn't think he would be but voila, his lazy ass still in bed. 

“Don't you have to work!?” Mark exclaimed, leaning in the doorframe. 

“Yaa, I do but I got the nightshift,” Johnny replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“Xiaojun got this shift, saying I need to spend more time with you, and that this is a good start.” Johnny continued, finally sitting up in bed. 

Mark thought his dad looked cute, the little fat on his arms flattening out against his torso with a little rosy flush on the top to match his cheeks. 

Mark went to go join his dad in bed idly, taking off his now uncomfortable pants and smelling his dad. 

“I really miss you some days and I’m sorry I’m out so much.” Mark apologized. 

“Some days?” Johnny laughed. 

“You know what I mean!” 

Johnny went to go get dressed as Mark rambled about how he doesn't hate him, he's just never there. 

“Mark, I don't hate you for that, but I wish you were home more often, housework needs to get done, someone needs to mow the lawn,, There's just a lot of things.” Johnny said. 

“So, I'd like you to stay home for this week, it's all pretty short for me; got a couple of surgeries during the week but that's it. You don't have to worry about me not being there.” Johnny asked as he fastened his belt. 

“So what are we doing today?” Mark inquired, looking up at his father. 

“I dunno, what do you wanna do today?” Johnny sighed, sitting down next to his son provocatively. pulling the big eyes and making himself more attractive and feminine. 

Johnny had seen his son’s penis one night and thought it was worth impaling himself on. It was weird seeing his son’s 7 inch dick under his dinosaur underwear(that he had since he was about 10), it was just ironic. His son’s sleeping face was contradicting his sexiness; he looked like a kid when he slept, completely oblivious to the world around him. 

“You're weird, dad.” Mark laughed, sitting up and going to the bathroom. 

“W-where are you going?” Johnny whined. 

“To go pee.” 

Johnny had been bouncing on his (bad dragon dildo) all day watching porn on the television and already had a pretty good gape going. He could show it to Mark and… maybe he could piss there. It was a fantasy of Mr. Suh's since college. 

but no, not today he thought. Mark was already gone. 

You would never expect Mr. Suh to be into this stuff if he walked in and began looking at your charts and doing his thing. Big, Daddy, Dom, Dilf are names he has been called before. He has a side he has been waiting for so long to reveal. 

It would absolutely break Mark to see his **dominating** dad being dominated by another person. Mark wanted to be like him to the “T”; with a wife and kids, successful and handsome. 

Johnny wanted to do it now. 

“Hey dad” Mark yawned, walking through the door lazily. 

“Decided?” Johnny spoke, confusion laced in his voice. 

“Yeah, I wanna do skincare.” Mark giggled, pointing at a pimple on his forehead goofily. 

—-

“This stuff’s cold,” Johnny said as he sipped some Moscato, tapping on the charcoal mask his son had put on his face sourly like his mother would. 

“Yeah but it does wonders!” Mark smiled slightly so as to not break the mask.

“When you take it off, it's supposed to unclog all your pores and stuff” Mark gleamed. 

His father laughed “Really? Huh, I don't know why we didn't have these in my day.” 

“Did you have bad acne?” Mark giggled. 

“No, but many people at school did, it was horrible,” Johnny said, squinting his eyes as he looked at Mark as he downed the rest of the sweet wine. 

“Yeah, at my school some people don't take care of their skin, let alone shower,” Mark grumbled. 

“Ew!”Johnny laughed, placing the glass down. 

“Dad, I just think that I’m ready for university now,” Mark whined, clearly disgusted at his school but glad it was over for the summer. and he had a long 3 months until grade 10. 

Johnny felt genuinely happy doing things with his son. He felt bad he wasn't there all the time. He was happy that his twisted brain was cancelled out and he really thought of Mark as his son, not his toy. 

“Jungwoo was really off-putting when I left this morning, did you…” Mark spoke somberly, tone leading to a question as his voice rose in volume. 

“I did nothing, Mark. It could've happened when he was going home.” Johnny snapped quickly in a kind tone, leaning back to put one leg over the other. 

—

“Ow! Ow!” Johnny whimpered as Mark tore off the wicked charcoal mask. 

“It will be over in a few, stop squirming!” Mark hissed. Johnny moaned in response, a loud Blondie-singing moan as Mark tore upwards. 

“That was a weird noise…” Mark sniffed, a section of the mask breaking off.

“M’ sorry baby.” Johnny apologized, guilt pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Mark cringed at the “baby” what was his father on?

—

“Goodnight Mark, see you in the morning.” Johnny yawned, at the tail end of the moan-ish yawn, Mark got up from bed to go kiss his dad goodnight. 

All throughout the night, Johnny resisted the urge to masturbate to his son’s moaning in the next room. He wanted to be good, a good father, a good boy. 

The wet sounds of the lotion made everything way harder to endure, he looked over to his drawer; full of toys. 

“NO!” he shouted at himself, turning over under his sheets and turning up the show he was watching so his son could have a good time. 

Johnny’s subconscious reminded him of his father “helping” him. One time he had broken his arm and his father asked if he could hold Johnny’s dick as he peed. That was just the tip of the iceberg. 

Chul-moo would molest him in his sleep, Johnny recalled a memory he had put away— locked away. 

“Aren't you ever curious about how girls feel? huh? Do you wanna feel how I make your mother feel when I pound her into the mattress?!” Chul-moo seemed excited about the whole ordeal. 

Johnny was 13. 

Tears brimmed his eyes at the recollection. Hakyeon had shown him how to cope, to lock those memories away in his mind. 

“Far, Far, Far away, do you remember your childhood friends, do you remember Amber? Sehun? Chanyeol?” 

“No, I don't know them. And who are you even talking about?!” 

Johnny regrets lashing out at his psychiatrist.

“ He can help me, he will keep them away, he will protect me” Johnny gasped, avoiding a panic attack. 

The feel and sound of his own legs rubbing together were enough to have him on the floor, trying to get under the bed as he heard footsteps outside his door, quick, heavy, jumbled ones accompanied with it.

“Dad?” Mark whispered, sprinting over to his dad worriedly. 

“A-Are you okay?” Mark gasped, rambling on about how he only had to go pee.

“I’m sorry!” Mark cried, he had never seen his father this way. “Do I need to call the ambulance?” Mark asked, kneeling next to his trauma-stricken father. 

Johnny looked up at his son slowly, breathing in and out to calm himself. 

“Get out, I don't wanna hurt chu” He spoke, pushing his son away weakly. He limped upward, the noise in his head that was once there, gone. And it confused the both of them. 

Why was dad so… fragile all of a sudden?

Mark backed out the door slowly as if he saw his father invert, existing now as a lump of organs and blood. Johnny keeled before his bed trying to register what happened.


	4. I cant believe i did that

“They came back,” Johnny said, looking down as he played with his black shirt. He knew Hakyeon was watching him, he felt the forceful share-all-your-life-details stare. 

“Really?” Hakyeon started, scribbling things down on his clipboard. “What triggered it?” 

“I d...don't know?” Johnny exhaled strongly, uncrossing his legs. 

“Think of what happened before.” Hakyeon urged, slamming his clipboard on his knees, they had been going at this for half an hour and Hakyeon only wanted to help Johnny. 

Johnny sucked in his bottom lip before giving an answer, noticing the buzz in his pocket. 

“I was just… thinking I guess.” Johnny replied nonchalantly, itching to leave the therapy session. “Do you think you can give me something for it? I gotta go.” He yapped, getting up and clasping his hands together. 

“Yeah, I got a new mandala for you in the mail,” He smiled as he turned to open a drawer and pulled out a thin book full of adult colouring. 

“It’s special,” Hakyeon smirked as he quickly flipped through the pages, they were all mandalas of faceless people in the nude. “I figured I'd give you something to actually enjoy.” 

Johnny loved Hakyeon, don't get him wrong, but he can be a very cringey person sometimes. Johnny chuckled as he took it from Hakyeon and headed out the door. 

Johnny practically sprinted out the building, once he got to his car he opened his phone. 

Irene: Hey, are we still on for tonight?😊

Johnny smiled, they had plans for dinner tonight, they were going to go downtown to this unbelievably overpriced fancy restaurant where it was compulsory to dress up. 

Irene had an ugly break up with her boyfriend and Johnny took his chance to ask her out ‘as friends’ to which Irene said yes of course. Who wouldn't say yes to the sexiest surgeon in the hospital?

Johnny buckled in and drove home with a dumb smile on his face, Irene was so cute, her hair seemed so soft although being tied up so messily 24/7 and her eyes had a prominent sparkle in them. She always looked lively and beautiful no matter what she wore, if her makeup was done or not. 

Only 1 hour till he had to go pick her up which was admittedly a huge nuisance and waste of gas as her residency was so far away, but it was different when you’re picking up your… dare I say… crush. 

“Hey, Dad, what's up?” Mark sighed as he scrubbed a pot clean lazily. 

“Hey son, not much,” Johnny replied, mimicking Mark’s obvious fatigue and unamusement as he hung up his keys and took his shoes off, the expensive leather clacking against the stone entryway childishly. 

“Dad, stop my head is full of gauze.” Mark laughed, making a vague gesture to his aching head.

“Do you want a Tylenol?” Johnny winced, walking behind Mark to get to the pill cabinet. 

“Do I have a choice?” Mark smiled, watching his dad fill up a glass of water for him. 

“Nope.” Johnny laughed as he handed Mark the water and ran off. Mark quickly gulped it down and tossed that rag he was using to wash the dishes aside. 

Mark felt his stomach drop for no real reason, he padded toward his dad on the couch checking his phone. 

“Can I snuggle you?” Mark whimpered, eyes glossy as he played with his fingers. 

“Simba, you shouldn't have to ask.” Johnny cooed, opening his arms wide open for Mark. Mark sat on the couch and made himself as tiny as possible in his dad’s arms, quietly sobbing. 

“Dad? are you okay? it really s-scared me about what happened last week!” he cried as he looked up at his father, a worried look stretched across his face. 

“Oh, Mark, I promise I’m okay,” Johnny replied solemnly, going back in to hug his son harder. 

“B-but you… you looked like you were having a seizure!” Mark ugly cried, the back of his throat tightening just as the sound came out. 

Johnny laughed and kissed his son on the forehead. 

“You're funny, Mark.” Johnny cooed. He checked his watch and saw that there was just enough time to get ready. 

“I gotta go get ready, ok?” Johnny said, getting up swiftly to go upstairs. 

“Nooo! Don’t leave me!” Mark cried, running after his dad. “Can I come shower with you?” Mark asked, chasing Johnny as he sprinted up the stairs. He chuckled inside, obliging to Mark’s offer very openly. When they entered the bathroom they stripped their clothes off rather quickly, Johnny stared at his son’s physique. He wanted to mark up his collarbones and caress his sides and just worship his son. Mark was perfect. 

They had just gotten a new bathtub/shower combo because the old one was getting mouldy and attracting bugs. The day Mark nearly busted his head open after a centipede crawled up his leg was the day that Johnny had to call and get it replaced. 

Mark took his father’s hand to get in the shower as to not slip and they began lathering themselves up with nice-smelling soap. 

Johnny hadn’t had “the talk” with his son yet but he was sure Mark already knew about the birds and the bees but that didn't mean that he didn't want to talk about it with him. Mark’s eyes were gravitating towards his father’s cock on and off, his face was red. Johnny snickered and puffed up his chest. 

“Like what you see?” Johnny smirked. Mark bit his lip, tearing off the skin and swallowing it before answering. 

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Wanna touch it?” Johnny chuckled, holding his hardening cock up for Mark. He knew it was wrong but oh did he ever want to comply. Mark’s father’s dick was very attractive and touchable so it was hard to say no. 

Mark zeroed in on the cock and reached his hand out nervously. 

I can't believe I'm doing this…

“s’hard” Mark exhaled. He felt very wrong for doing this but felt so good at the same time

Johnny felt euphoria just from the small, hesitant touches Mark was giving him. Mark began to stroke and rub Johnny’s dick with his 3 fingers, he rubbed circles with his thumb and forefinger out of nervousness. He didn't want to disappoint. Johnny threw his head back and groaned as Mark’s nail dipped in his urethra.

“Fuck! Do that again Mark” Johnny moaned, his voice higher and dissonant in pure bliss. Mark checked his father out, he was leant back, toes clenched and his left pec was twitching beyond control. He gripped his father’s penis tightly, drawing a cat-like mewl from his father. Mark weighed his options and gave Johnny a harsh tug, his head flew up, eyes watering and a squeal coming from the back of his throat. Johnny slid down the wall as Mark pulled a drawn-out moan from his throat. 

It wasn't long before Johnny’s breath began to quicken until he squirted, at the moment, he looked at the questionable water spouting from his dick in amazement. It landed on his son and himself but was quickly washed off by the shower water. 

“You're so good, Simba… thank you.” Johnny moaned, getting up to finish showering. Mark sat still as he reminisced over what just happened, he shivered as he felt his father’s legs hit his back. 

He felt super weird, but he wanted to do it again. 

—

“See you, Mark!” Johnny smiled as he headed out the door. He felt confident as he made his way to the car. Mark felt rebellious and uncomfortable and made a vow to himself to never jerk off for the next millennium.


	5. Ok what the fuck just happened and what do i do now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is panicking and Johnny just leaves him.

Mark watched his father drive away through the window. As soon as he was out of the frame he collapsed on the floor, unease and this choking feeling overcoming him. He wanted to at the moment, but looking back he felt so disgusting and stupid for complying with his dad. He struggled to breathe normally for a bit. When he came to, his phone was buzzing away with texts from Jeno asking him if he is going to the party tonight. 

“Wait… the party was tonight?” Mark inquired to no one really. He felt like maybe… he could become clean by going there, he would be able to forget what happened.

He texted Jeno that he would come but he needed a ride first to which Jeno was happy to drive him. 

Mark was nervous, to say the least, he ran up to his room feeling paranoid for no reason and picked out an outfit. He felt slimy as he took off his housecoat and slipped on his entire fit. 

If he was being honest, he felt and looked less fresh than normal. He was wearing cuffed blue jeans that hugged his legs and a large t-shirt that was tucked in the front. He felt lazy so he slipped on a pair of those bulk gym socks he had found and just wore whatever shoes. 

Mark didn't give a fuck, he wanted to get drunk tonight. He waited outside for Jeno patiently, he was kind of freezing but it was okay. 

He saw the car pull up and took a deep breath. So many things were happening at once and it really scared Mark. 

“Hey bro! haven't seen you since school ended!” Jeno gleamed as a distressed Mark silently looked out the window as Jeno began driving away. 

——

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Johnny laughed as Irene opened the door to her apartment shyly. 

“Oh, you're not late at all! I just have to finish up in the bathroom…” She giggled, welcoming Johnny in silently. He took to that offer and looked around the place as the shorter woman rushed in her silver heels to the bathroom. 

Irene’s apartment seemed very lived in, it was full of little mementos and gadgets that Irene liked. Space told you a lot about her; it told you that she liked the balance and being up-to-date but still having some personality. 

Johnny wandered into the bathroom as Irene held a finger to her red-painted lips, choosing what jewelry to wear. 

“I like this one.” Johnny purred into Irene’s ear as he pointed at a simple pair that sparkled in the warm light of the bathroom. Irene gasped, head snapping to her shoulder to meet with Johnny. 

Irene would describe Johnny as catlike; slick and smooth yet fun and full of surprises. 

Johnny smirked, contemplating going in for a kiss as Irene put the earrings in. 

Johnny already chose a necklace for his lucky lady which was already being slid over her collarbones and clasped at the back of her neck.   
Irene froze in admiration? fear? she couldn't figure it out. 

“Are we ready to go?” Johnny smiled as he faced a beet-red Irene, still shellshocked from Dr. Suh’s previous advances. 

“Yeah” She smiled, taking Johnny’s hand as he led her to the vehicle. 

—

Mark wandered into the scene, he wasn't sure what he was doing so he followed what everyone else was doing. Thing is, as soon as Mark went in, he wanted out. 

This whole party thing scared him to the core, there was no control and he didn't know many people. 

“Never thought you’d come.” Kun chuckled, shifting his weight onto Mark. Mark slowly turned to face him with a mean glare on his face. Mark thought maybe he should cool down, he’s here to have fun and forget. 

“Yeah well, uh push came to shove and here i am?” Mark stuttered, walking further into the scene. 

“Want a drink?”

“Um, No” Mark seemed unsure. 

Kun looked at him like he was crazy, then took him to the bar anyway. 

“Here, I think you’ll like this,” Kun shouted over the music, handing Mark some sort of concoction. 

“my dad is going to kill me!”


End file.
